I Had To Ask
by Shotgun Mistress
Summary: [Lemonade] [KxY] The guys are alone in the campfire of Zanarkland, what do they talk about? Not yaoi!


Final Fantasy X – I Had To Ask

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: This is a lemon, meaning, it contains mature content, so I do not take any

Responsibility for your actions, so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? You guys know I did not created Final Fantasy, because if

I did wouldn't be spending my time writing fan fics, wouldn't be fan fics too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the campfire before the battle in Zanarkland, the three girls went to girl talk away from the guys. This left Wakka, Kimahri, Auron and Tidus around the campfire. A strong silence surrounded all four men besides the sound of the fire. They all avoided eye contact, as they were already uncomfortable as it was. It wasn't for Tidus to save them all, or so he thought.

"Yuna is hot, huh?" Tidus questioned as he raised his sight to look at the guys.

Kimahri gave Tidus a cold glare as he responded. "Tidus, Yuna's guardian. Tidus must not think Yuna's hot".

"Oh come on!" Tidus slapped the Ronso's back. "Haven't none of you thought any of the girls in a different way? Oh come on, one of you should have at least done something with one of them!" Tidus looked at Wakka. "I know you at least made out with Lulu".

Wakka's cheeks slowly became red. "Well..." the red-haired blitzball player responded in an embarrassing tone. "I did made out with one of the girls, but it wasn't Lulu, yah..."

Wakka, as then Tidus followed, soon grabbed the attention of Auron and Kimahri. "Come on Wakka, tell us!"

"Well.... It was after the tragedy of my brother... I had spent an entire week at the beach. It happened one night..."

-------------------[Flashback] -------------------

Wakka was sitting in front of the beach with his legs withdrawn against him so he could wrap his arms around them. His eyes never met a blink as his sight focused on the art of the sea. He knew he was in solitude on the beach, but the music of the beach was ignored by Wakka and focused on the footsteps in the sand.

"Wakka...?" He turned around knowing who it was.

"Oh, hi Yuna" Wakka saw the bi-colored eyed girl then switched his sight back to the ocean.

The girls bare hand rested against his right should while he sat down besides the blitzball player. "When are you getting out of this depression? I know you miss your brother, we all do, but we all miss you back in Besaid, especially Lulu."

"I know... it is just that..." A sight finished his statement.

"I know..." Yuna wrapped her arms around him in order to give him a soft hug. "I'll be here, we all will".

The red-haired man took the opportunity to lean over and run his lips against her's. Yuna enjoyed the slight feeling of the contact that she responded back to him by pressing his lips against his. They both closed their eyes while locking their lips against each other. The girl's head slowly moved to the side so there would not be any difficulty with their actions. Wakka's head tilted slightly and parted his lips so his tongue could dart against her lips. She did not mind that his tongue licked her lips, so she opened her lips so their tongue could wrestle against each other.

Wakka slowly pushed Yuna on her back against the cold sand while he carefully got on top of her without breaking the lips, not even a slight inch. The girl's arms were throw around his neck to pull him closer, and so he did. Both of their bodies pressed against each other, her breasts pressed against his chest, they're crotched pressed against each other. Passion started to grow against the actions of both of them, causing Wakka to grow an erection. The future summoner blushed when feeling his member against her. At first she wanted to pull back, at the thought that they may get too far, but she was really turned on by the scene that she accepted it by moving her legs apart.

Wakka's hand started to move his left hand under her dress to explore what no other man has no man has explored before, or so he thought. Before he could press his warm hand against her womanhood, both of them heard Lulu summoning Yuna. Both of them jumped to they're feet, with sweat on their foreheads, and their cheeks blood red.

"Come back, okay?" Yuna smiled while fixing herself.

"I will, yah. Thanks".

She kissed his lips and ran to Lulu who has yet not arrived at the beach.

-------------------[End of Flashback]----------------------

"...And so after that, I went back to the village. Unfortunately we couldn't finish our play time for other reasons, yah..." He smiled looking at Yuna.

"Man...I wish she would open up to me like that..." Tidus said with his head hanging low. "If you got that far... I guess Kihmari not even got to poke her...not even her shoulder...Hehehe!" Tidus patted the Ronso's back as he laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean yah?!" Wakka stood up.

"Don't worry, the insult was mostly focused on Kimahri here". Tidus responded.

The feline stared down at the blonde guy who he knew what he meant. "Kihmari is not gay. Kihmari got some. Kihmari got more that Wakka from Yuna."

Everyone was shocked, especially Auron himself. Kimahri continued to talk as he told what happened.

-------------------[Flashback]-------------------

Yuna was behind Besaid temple practicing her sending dance and summoning ones too. Kimahri was standing under a palm tree with his arms crossed while watching Yuna practice. The future summoner twirled and swung her rod around, jumped slightly as well, until she tripped on her boots and fell down on her behind.

"I can't do this Kihmari!" She slapped the dirt with her head hanged low.

The Ronso walked over to Yuna and placed his paw on her bare shoulder. "Yuna will become a good summoner. Yuna will defeat Sin".

"Thanks Kimahri..." She looked up at him with a smile. "But I am tired...I have been practicing so much I miss going to Luca to watch Blitzball, or at least down to Besaid Beach...I might get stressed out..."

"Kimahri only guardian. Kimahri must make sure Yuna becomes summoner".

"But..." She sighed as she stood up and dusted herself. She noticed that the large feline stood close to her.

Kimahri looked down at her without removing his paw from her shoulder. "Yuna must practice."

She closed his eyes while her head tilted to the side so she could feel his paw against her cheek "Kimahri..."

Kimahri felt her warm cheek and decided to cheer her up by giving her a kick kiss, or lick, on her cheek. The lick gave Yuna a quick shock of pleasure that surged throughout her body. She took his other paw and led him to the shadow of the temple that hid the back area of the temple. She sat down and patted the spot besides her signaling him to seat down, and so he did. Her hand continued to hold his paw, feeling that he had a strong grip. Her bi-colored eyes analyzed the feline while she slowly started to feel aroused, especially due to the fact that they were alone and no one dared to interrupt her practice. Yuna withdrew her hand from her and stood up. Kimahri looked at her with curiosity as she reached under her dress and removed her undergarment. He threw her panties to the side and jumped on Kimari's lap with her legs on side sides.

One of her hands reached down to the only clothing the Ronso used to cover up his member. In reaction to the contact of her gentle touch against his manhood, he became aroused and did not question her nor wished she were joking. He placed his hand son her hips to slightly lift her while he positioned his erection against her bare womanhood. The Ronso felt his tip against her secret lips and slowly pushed Yuna down while he slowly entered her. Yuna placed her hands against his chest while she let out a silent moan of pleasure, while she was slowly being pushed down against him. Once he was fully inside of her, she started to rock her hips back and forth slowly causing him to enter and exit her continually. His member was fully clothed in her woman juices as it caused a good friction. Kimahri closed his eyes while licking her neck with his hands still holding her hips. The short haired girl used his shoulder to move herself up and down and then back and forth while she threw her head back with a loud moan.

"Mmmmm!! Kimahri you're so big!!!" She yelled in pleasure.

"Kimahri likes the feeling inside of you Yuna..." Kimahri said while slightly purring.

Her hair slowly moved with her bouncing to each side. Kinahri started to thrust upwards to increase the pleasure. Her head hanged low while her moans slowly became screams of pleasure. Her breasts bounced slightly once the Ronso's paws started to help her in their movements. He felt her lower cheeks jiggle every time she fell down to his furry lap. They continued they're action until they both heard Lulu summoning Yuna for dinner. Yuna gave herself a few quick push against him before they jumped to their feet and fixed themselves.

Yuna gave him a quick kiss on his shoulder and a wink before leaving the scene, as Kimahri left the area behind Yuna.

-------------------[End of Flashback]----------------------

"Wow...It seems Lulu always ruins the fun..." Wakka stated.

"See? Kimahri got some more than all of you." Kimahri stated in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah...I guess you got more than Tidus would ever get, yah!" Wakka stated with a smile.

Auron noticed that Tidus head fell down in an ashamed manner. "You should not feel bad, you did wanted to know what happened".

"Yeah... I had to ask..."

[AN]

Yeah, it did not turn out as I expected, but if I decide to write more, depending if I get any request, I promise to make more. Read my profile for more information! Viva the odd coupling!


End file.
